Misplaced Habanero
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: Kushina wonders who she angered this time to warrant this sort of predicament. On the other hand, she still can't decide whether she should be amused or pissed off at the sight of a group of spandex-wearing fighters surrounding her. That Gai-kid would have a field day with here.


Author's Ramblings: Well, I know I shouldn't start another story when I have others to work with but this was stuck inside my head and I needed to get it out. This takes place a year before the start of season 2 of YJ, and Kushina's seventeen, just promoted to jounin and takes place pre-Shinobi War.

Summary: Kushina wonders who she pissed off this time to warrant this sort of predicament. On the other hand, she still can't decide whether she should be amused or pissed off at the sight of a group of spandex-wearing fighters surrounding her. That Gai-kid would have a field day with here.

Prologue: Another World

'_I was teleported away, wasn't I?'_ Kushina thought and prays she's nowhere near Kumo. They would have a field day gunning for her, but lucky for her the surrounding doesn't look anywhere like Kumo. Thank kami.

Her mission was supposed to be simple: capture the missing-nin and scientist Fujii Osamu and drag his sorry ass back to Konoha to await judgment and most likely execute for high treason.

She recalls hearing Mikoto screaming at her to stop, but her best friend should have known better than to do that. No doubt Mikoto will wring her neck after today. Kushina wouldn't be surprise if Mikoto uses her Sharingan on her. The kunoichi shuddered at the mere thought. With friends like Mikoto, who needs enemies?

She should have known better than to jump through a portal headfirst without thinking. Now she's staring at a dark and dirty alleyway, the architect is unfamiliar and the air is suffocating. Wasn't she chasing her target in the tunnels? She can't even sense the man anymore and she was right behind him!

"Even the council will have my head after this," Kushina groaned. Danzou is going to have a field day with this, that she is certain. He'll probably demand Sarutobi to retire her as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chuckles in the back of her mind.

'_What?'_ Kushina asked, it was clear in her tone her impatience is slowly getting the better of her.

'_**You've done it this time, brat**__,'_ Kurama laughed. Normally, the Kyuubi is quiet and a happy Kyuubi never sits too well with Kushina. The last time the fox was chatty it was after she bugged the fox for days for his real name. Well, most of the time he was cursing at her. At least he wasn't yelling at her this time, but his smug tone wasn't helping her mood.

'_I know, I screwed up when I crossed the light,_' Kushina huffs. _'At least we're not dead.'_

'_**It's much worse than that**__,'_ Kurama said with a smug tone. He pauses for a moment for the dramatic effect to sink in. _'__**We're in another world.**__'_ Kushina was about to make a sarcastic retort before the words sink in.

"We're in what now?" Kushina asked aloud.

'_**You heard me, brat,'**_ Kurama replied. _**'You're stuck in another world without a way back.'**_

'…_Crap.'_ Kushina replied.

Crap, indeed.

The possibility of not being able to go home scares her, but she can do that later. Preferably somewhere dark and far, far away from society.

'_Freaking out would be a good thing to right now but that won't help me find my way back home or Fujii,'_ Kushina said as she pull out a scroll and unzip her flak vest, hitai-ate and weapon pouch. There's no need for her to announce the world that she's from another world. _'And wearing my uniform will put a target on my back. It would totally suck.' _

That didn't stop her from keeping one kunai and several binding seals out just in case.

'_**What about money?**__'_ Kyuubi asked. _'__**If the currency is different, how are you going to eat?**__'_ He wasn't worried about the kunoichi's wellbeing; he worried about his own survival. Kushina paused and realized how low her provisions are. She should have stocked in the last village she passed by two days ago.

"I really hate missing-nins," Kushina muttered under her breath. "It can't get any worse, can it?"

She received her answer in the form of a sudden downpour and immediately retracts her earlier thanks. Kami must really hate her.

'_I'm maiming the bastard the next time I see him,'_ Kushina thought darkly as she made her way out of the alley and begin her search for shelter.

/-/

Author's Ramblings II: So, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?


End file.
